


20 Questions With A Side Of Ice Cream

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Visions of Skies [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Biker Namine, Cloud is not good at communicating, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Namine is a badass, Some characters are just mentioned, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack is patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So your best friend is moving next door today.” Roxas asked, watching his father take a seat on the arm of the sofa. His father seemed to have finally concluded whatever was plaguing his thoughts. He wondered how his mother was reacting to the news.</p><p>“Yes. My best friend is moving into the house next to ours.” Zack repeated, “Is the moving truck already here?”</p><p>“It’s here. Right on the driveway.” Roxas grinned, “So is there any particular reason that your friend didn’t give you a heads up? I’m sure it takes a couple of months to process money and contracts when it comes to buying houses. It’s not really nice to just drop in.”</p><p>“Well, Cloud was never really good at the whole communicating thing.” Zack sighed, deciding it was time to take a peek out of the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Questions With A Side Of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> My writing has gotten so bad and I apologize for it being so bad... But I really want to populate the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII Fandoms with some work.

**Chapter 1**

Roxas stared out of the window curiously as the moving trucks next door appeared to stop in the driveway. He turned to look at his father expectantly as the man continued you pace back and forth in the room. The dark haired male appeared to be contemplating something and Roxas wasn’t entirely sure what it was. He just hoped that this friend of his fathers didn’t turn out to be as scary as the Sephiroth, the guy just had this aura that you didn’t want to mess with. The teenager felt incredibly sorry for Riku, because the guy had to deal with him on a daily basis. But the two silver haired males seemed to get along, which wasn’t entirely unusual considering the fact that they were father and son.  
“So your best friend is moving next door today.” Roxas asked, watching his father take a seat on the arm of the sofa. His father seemed to have finally concluded whatever was plaguing his thoughts. He wondered how his mother was reacting to the news.

“Yes. My best friend is moving into the house next to ours.” Zack repeated, “Is the moving truck already here?”

“It’s here. Right on the driveway.” Roxas grinned, “So is there any particular reason that your friend didn’t give you a heads up? I’m sure it takes a couple of months to process money and contracts when it comes to buying houses. It’s not really nice to just drop in.”

“Well, Cloud was never really good at the whole communicating thing.” Zack sighed, deciding it was time to take a peek out of the window.

“Nice. I think it’s time we greeted your friend, he’s stepping out of the van.” Roxas stated, “Hey who’s that kid with him? You never told me that he had children. Two by the looks of it.”

“What? Last time I checked he didn’t have children.” Zack frowned, a puzzled expression marring his face, “Let’s just go outside and greet them.”

“That’s a good idea paps. It’s not like I mentioned it earlier or anything.” Roxas sighed.

“Roxas, I don’t like this whole cocky thing you’re doing.” Zack groaned, “You used to be such a sweet kid. Wouldn’t go to bed with out a kiss from daddy.”

“Oh Gaia. Must you be so embarrassing?”

“I will sure as Ifrit be as embarrassing as I need to be. You need to learn your place kid.” Zack stated, “Now get that scrawny little ass out there and meet your Godfather.”

As soon as the two males stepped out of the house, the adult that’s hair could rival a chocobos turned and offered a cocky grin to his friend.  
“Cloud! It’s been a long time.” Zack greeted, “I was expecting you 16 years ago.”

“Well things didn’t necessarily go as expected.” Cloud sighed, his voice getting cut off by the roar of a bike. 

A blue Kawaski Ninja 650 rolled onto the driveway. The bike was beautiful, but Roxas’ attention remained on the figure riding the bike. He could tell that she was female from her physique. When the owner of the bike shrugged off her helmet, both Roxas and his father stared at the girl in shock. She was the spitting image of Cloud.

“I see you’ve been busy.” Zack breathed, “Assuming this is your daughter.”

“This is indeed my daughter Naminé.” Cloud smiled, “I was expecting you here before us.”

“I was expecting to get here sooner too.” Naminé laughed, “I may have take a ride around the city before coming here. It’s so beautiful out here.”

“That’s great to hear. I’m sure you and your brothers will enjoy it.” Cloud grinned, “Naminé, this is my best friend Zack and this is his kid Roxas.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you. I’ve heard so many stories.” Naminé stated, “Roxas. I hope that you can show me the ropes around here.”

“You said ‘brothers’. How many kids do you have? Who is their mother? Someone I know?” Zack asked curiously, cutting Roxas off before he could even utter a response.

“No you don’t know the mother, but we can talk about her some other time. But I have three children in total. Demyx is Naminé’s older brother and Denzel is the youngest.” Cloud explained, “You’ll be able to meet the two boys later as Denzel is still sleeping and Demyx is watching him.”

“How old is Demyx?”

“He’s a year older than your boys.”

“Cloud. You were around with us until the boys turned two. Please tell me that you didn’t knock up the mother of your child and leave her.”

“Zack, you know that I’m not that kind of person.” Cloud sighed, “I only met Demyx when he was four. His mother was the one that didn’t mention that she was having a child.”

“Damn it Cloud. Aerith is going to kill you, she is going to skewer your ass for not keeping in contact with her.” Zack groaned, “You’re going to bring out a whole new level of anger out of her.”

“Don’t worry about me. She won’t kill me when she see my secret weapon.”

“And what the hell is that? Did you finally get that tree out of your ass?”

“That’s not a really nice way to talk to your friend you haven’t seen in over 16 years.” Cloud snorted, “And I’m hoping that Denzel will woo her.”

“It sure as hell is pretty damn congenial considering the shit you pulled on us.” Zack growled, “Can you even comprehend how worried you made us. Aerith was on the verge of asking Sephiroth to search for you. We thought you were dead in a ditch.”

“I’m sorry.” Cloud apologized, “I know I should have tried harder to keep in contact with you guys, but it was pretty darn difficult.”

“Okay. As you two clearly have a lot to talk about, I think Roxas and I should head somewhere.” Naminé noted.

“You’re not taking the bike.” Cloud stated.

“Why not?” Naminé moaned, “I drove it all the way over here.”

“And that’s your reason. You drove it all the way over here and I don’t want you to get into an accident later.” Cloud frowned, “Also the bike is mine, not yours.”

“You said you were going to give it to me.” Naminé sighed.

“Change of plans. Now that we live here you can walk to where you need to go. The weather’s always good here.” Cloud explained, “Maybe you’ll get the bike as a graduating gift as your brother clearly decided to drop out and become a ‘musician’.”

“Fine. And don’t be mean to Demyx. He’s going to be a repeating a year anyway so he technically isn’t a dropout.”

“Don’t worry Mr. Strife, there are a couple of people that are repeating the year after a certain incident that occurred last year.” Roxas grinned.

“Roxas. Please don’t call him Mr. Strife, just call him Cloud.” Zack groaned, “And let’s not forget that you were part of the reason those poor students have to repeat the year.”

“It was those students’ fault. They are the one’s who are repeating the year.”

“Just because you didn’t get caught doesn’t mean that it is not your fault.” Zack fumed, “I know you were a big part of what happened.”

“Roxas. My daughter suggested that you two go somewhere while the adults talk.” Cloud voiced, “Don’t think that just because you’re my Godchild that you can take advantage of her in anyway. If you do anything to Naminé I will not hesitate to hurt you.”

“Nice work on your friends dad.” Roxas stressed, “They all seem to have this whole psychotic thing going on.”

“Don’t worry about us. Just sort out whatever is going on between you and your friend. And please call Aerith, you don’t want to have to have the same discussion twice.” Naminé sighed.

“I will. Have fun.” Cloud answered roughly, pressing a kiss against his daughter’s temple before shooting off a warning glare toward Roxas.

“Bye!” Naminé smiled, dragging Roxas off with her.

“Wow Cloud. I never pegged you to be the father with the shot gun.” Zack laughed.

“You’ll understand when you have your own daughter.” Cloud snorted.

“I guess I will.”

**With Naminé and Roxas**

Roxas wasn’t entirely sure if Naminé had experienced the amazing taste of sea-salt ice-cream, so he decided that the best place to visit would be the beach and maybe then he could learn more about his mysterious blonde next door neighbor.  
“So Roxas, what flavor are you getting?” Naminé asked as she browsed the ice-cream selection.

“We are getting sea-salt ice-cream.” Roxas answered.

“Sea-salt ice-cream. Is this one of your island delicacies? I’ve never heard of it before.” Naminè asked curiously, as she placed the tip of her index finger against her lip as she thought about the strange flavor.

“I guess you can say that.” Roxas grinned, “I’m sure you’ll love it, well I haven’t met someone that hasn’t liked it before.”

“What will you do if I don’t like it?” Naminé teased.

“I’m afraid to say we can’t be friends if you don’t like it.”

“Ah it’s one of those things you’re really passionate about.” Naminé laughed, “If that’s the case. You can’t be my friend if you don’t like pizza.”

“The good thing is that I happen to love pizza.” Roxas answered cheerfully.

The blonde male watched curiously as Naminé took a small bite of the ice-cream. He watched her nose scrunch up slightly at the saltiness before turning into a more delightful expression. Roxas was sure that he had managed to get another person to share his love for sea-salt ice-cream.  
“It’s actually surprisingly good. But I do have to admit that the salt did throw me off in the beginning.” Naminé smiled.

“I guess we can be friends then.” Roxas joked, “So why don’t we play twenty questions?”

“That sounds fun.” Naminé beamed, “I guess I’ll start, how long have you lived in Radiant Gardens?”

“Most of my life. I did two years in Twilight Town.” Roxas answered, “What about you? You know that doesn’t count as a question because you’re supposed to automatically answer your own questions.”

“That’s so weird. I’ve lived in Twilight Town most of my life, but I did two years in Destiny Islands.” Naminé mused, “So you took part in College success?”

“I’m supposed to be asking the questions now. But yes, I was a part of that program. Who wouldn’t want to take two years out of college.” Roxas smiled, “So what are your hobbies?”

“It really depends on my mood. But I usually like to draw, read, and maybe take my father’s bike for a ride.” Naminé breathed, smiling at the thought of being able to draw new landscapes.

“That’s pretty cool, there aren’t many artists that I hang around with. My hobbies are photography, skateboarding and I do like to read.”

“So I heard that you’re a twin. Are you the youngest or oldest?”

“I’m actually younger than Sora. He’s about four minutes older than me.” Roxas laughed, “I already know that you’re the middle child. Do you know anyone else in Radiant Gardens?”

“I know a few people from here. Well they used to live here.”

“You’ll probably meet them again.”

“So Roxas. Do you want to go out with me?” Naminé asked curiously, staring directly at the male. The male looked at the female in surprise, he wasn’t expecting her to be so blunt. His father had told him that Cloud was very aloof and that in turn made Roxas believe that they would have to end up playing cat and mouse before he’d be able to take her on an actual date. 

“Sure.” Roxas grinned, “I guess we can end the game here and go on an actual date?”

“That’d be nice.” Naminé smiled, “I’ve heard some great stuff about the parks around here.”

“You should bring your sketchpad next time.” Roxas suggested.

“Hm. Maybe we can go there some other time.” Naminé laughed, “Let’s go to my house or your house. I really want to make a pizza or something.”

“Let’s." Roxas finished, holding an arm out towards Naminé who accepted it without any hesitation.

**fin**


End file.
